


【Arthurm/海王兄弟/NC-17】Crawling

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※ABO设定，一场标记※无脑瞎几把开车，剧情都是假的※ooc有请注意，强迫有【。】





	【Arthurm/海王兄弟/NC-17】Crawling

Orm的童年结束在了Atlanna被残暴的父亲献祭给海沟族那一刻。

温暖随着母亲的怀抱一同离去，年幼的他未能抓住最后一丝暖意，如同他也够不着母亲的衣角。他哭泣，抱着父亲的大腿祈求，嘶哑地叫嚣着让卫兵离开——都未能挽留。他被父亲拎住胸前的衣领，彼时还尚带着稚嫩的漂亮脸颊因父亲厚实冰冷的手掌而高高肿起。

“Orm，亚特兰蒂斯人从不原谅！”

“你的母亲，还有那个野种，都是我们的敌人！”

Orm眼中蕴着的一滩海水被水流卷走，父亲的话语像是斑驳纠缠的海草，将他紧紧箍在其中，他隐约觉察到不对，但他挣脱不开，强硬的父亲不允许有人辩驳他的观点。

“Orm，你会是亚特兰蒂斯的王，血统纯正的王。”

“就算你是个omega。”

从那时起，他便被迫接受父亲的栽培，王的礼仪，王的知识，王的力量，王的野心，王的责任。日复一日的高强度训练迫使他无法再集中思考其他事情，只有训练结束后全身酸痛到痉挛的肌肉告诉他，他是未来的王，这是他应受的 。从身形单薄的少年到独当一面的冰冷国王，他在这条道路上踽踽独行。

亚特兰蒂斯是不允许omega统领国家的，因为他们的天性是服从，这是国家统领者的大忌。但Orm不一样，他太早被注射信息素抑制剂了，老亚特兰蒂斯王为了避免这一事态发生，几乎是将他的腺体破坏殆尽 ，紊乱的信息素导致他的身体和精神都虚弱无比且纤细敏感和神经质，不近人情的王将他独自锁在黑色的甲壳类壳中，任他一人在无边黑暗中熬过这艰难时期。

他熬过来了，关于其中艰辛他闭口不谈。白昼里他仍是高贵的亚特兰蒂斯王子，只有在夜里，在冰凉的贝壳床上，在无休止的噩梦中，他才会小声啜泣。

Orm没有发情期，他不是omega，也不是alpha，连最平庸的beta他都算不上，亚特兰蒂斯的人都知道这件事情，民众们认为跳出社会规则的Orm也许真的能带领他们开创一个新的时代高潮，因为他不受任何信息素影响且政绩辉煌。

Orm也是这样认为的，直到他的哥哥出现在他面前，那并不是美好的回忆，他的哥哥是来阻止他的。

卫兵们用粗壮的铁链束缚住Arthur的双手和脖颈，居高临下的Orm在洋流中闻到了属于alpha的气息，那缕属于alpha的信息素在他的身体中四处乱窜，最后融入进他后颈那块早已被破坏的腺体中，Orm不太舒服。

他出言讽刺着他的野种哥哥，只会动脑的白痴总是很好掌控，果不其然，Arthur在他的言语中挣开卫兵的束缚来到他面前，面与面的距离近到Orm可以看清Arthur的睫毛。Arthur身上的alpha信息素味道太重了，这让Orm十分不适，他的腺体也在叫嚣着，刺麻感从后颈衍生至全身，Orm皱着眉向后退了几步，这让他错失Arthur眼中的惊愕。

他向这个什么都不懂的野种哥哥提出了挑战，除去想要彻底解决Arthur之外，他的内心也迫切想要证明，他才是最强大的一个......虽然最后的结局不尽人意。Mear背叛了他，Vulko也倒戈Arthur，说实话，他的内心并没有太大怒气，这些事情他早就知道的一清二楚，取代怒气的是另一种难以言述的悲凉。

Orm发现自己和父亲越来越像，他的身影和记忆中父亲的影子重叠在一起，暴虐又充斥着野心，直至最后的战败，他才惊觉自己一直孤立无援。尽管他重新得到了母亲的怀抱，温暖也没有回到他的体内。

Arthur没有杀掉他，他被关进了战败者的囚房，墙上只有小小的一扇窗能让他看清外界，但他一点也不想去关注外面的事情。他蜷缩在角落，展露出脆弱的背脊，他双眸紧闭，眉头也未舒展开来，他被噩梦魇住。

幼时的画面不停的在他面前快速滑过，他看见自己用父亲的三叉戟杀害了只会哭喊的自己，因为太烦人了。当他沾染着满手鲜血转身，他发现整个世界只剩下自己一个人，容纳自己的除了黑暗就再无其他。

他突然觉得很疼，他的脖子，他的手，他的骨骼和附在上面的一层皮肉，都在喊着疼。

他抱住自己的头在地面上翻滚，不停的用头去撞击地面也缓解不了疼痛，尤其是后颈那块早已废弃的腺体部位，Orm恨不得割掉那块肉，可他没有办法。黑暗笼罩了他，他大声呼叫也没人搭理，他只能自己承受。

“Orm.......Orm，醒醒！”

Orm猛然睁开双眼，碧蓝的眼眸还有尚未褪去的痛苦，他先是看到了带着纹身的健硕胸膛，然后是Arthur的脸，他想起来在战败之际，Arthur说要和他谈谈。

“起开。”

Orm恶狠狠的说着，他不愿在Arthur面前表现出自己无能的一面。

“你做噩梦了？”

Arthur并未遵从Orm的话语，他的弟弟现在看上去十分让人心疼。此时距离他成为海王已经过去一周，他觉得Orm应该冷静下来了，所以他来和他聊聊。但他并未料到Orm竟然会变得如此脆弱，囚房内满是属于omega的气息，只是这味道太过薄弱。

“用不着你管！我让你滚开！”

“你是omega。”

Arthur答非所问，他有一些羞愧，Orm浅薄的信息素勾起了他的性欲，他在第一次见到Orm的时候就有这种感觉，那时候他还以为自己嗅错了味道。

“我不是！”

“你是。”

Orm不知道Arthur想干什么，夺取王位后又要从性别上打压他？他有些气不过，恼怒使他在无意识中释放出更多的信息素，这让Arthur紧绷的神经断开了线。

他强硬的将Orm圈在怀中并释放出大量alpha气息，压根不管Orm能否接受。

Orm反应过来的时候已经晚了，Arthur的信息素让他无从反抗，身体先他一步做出配合，Orm从未遇到过这种情况，他应当对所有alpha信息素都毫无反应！

没有再给他过多的思考时间，Arthur张开嘴咬向他，他反射性的抬起手臂抵挡，疼痛和血腥味一同蔓延，接着他被Arthur翻了个身，粗壮的手褪下了他的裤子，白皙的隐私部位就这样暴露人前，Orm发了疯一般挣扎。

“你疯了吗！野种！放开我！”

Arthur的脑子太乱了，Orm对于他有一种莫名吸引，比伏特加还吸引他，脑子给他下达的指令是将Orm占为己有。于是他将Orm的怒骂当做调情的耳语，挣扎化为情调增加，他的手接触到Orm肌肤的瞬间便再也不想挪开，他从未摸过这样娇嫩的肌肤。

他掰开Orm白皙的臀瓣，而后低下头舔舐中间紧闭的浅色穴口。Orm酸软了腰，他伏趴在地上，臀部高高翘起，身体因Arthur的动作感到愉悦，无力感让他开始小声啜泣。

Orm的身体臣服于Arthur，被主人忽略遗弃多年的生殖腔在此刻泄出大量用于润滑的水，穴口缓缓打开，Orm感觉到有海水进到他身体里，还有随着海水进入的粗壮手指，异物进入让他感到不适，他绞紧了穴口，企图让这东西不能进来丝毫，但这在Arthur的眼中也变成了欲拒还休。

Arthur不仅没有退出来，更是多塞了两根手指进来为Orm扩张，胡乱抽插几下后，Arthur换上了自己的性器。他将整根阴茎推入Orm的体内，温暖湿热的甬道令他轻哼出声，Orm的身体与他太过契合。

他俯下身，令自己的胸膛紧贴Orm光滑的背部，他的嘴刚好可以亲吻Orm的颈窝，Orm却突然抬起双手护住自己的后颈，掩盖住自己破损的腺体。

信息素释放的位置被掩盖Arthur自然十分不满，他重重的顶了身下人的肠道，龟头堪堪抵住Orm的生殖腔。Arthur拨开Orm的手，并将他弟弟那不听话的手摁在地面，白皙修长的脖颈就这样展露在他面前。Arthur抵抗不住诱惑，张开嘴在上面留下了自己的印记。

Orm再也反抗不了了，尽管他的反抗只是扭捏着身子不让Arthur进入，但这并没有用，Arthur总会在这时狠狠操进来，令他酸软腰身。他以为早就破损的腺体被注入进大量的alpha信息素，这让他有些恍惚。

没有了Orm的抵抗，Arthur的进入自然更加爽快，他每次都操进Orm生殖腔的小口，逼迫Orm发出破碎的呻吟，然后在这呻吟里将自己的精液灌进弟弟的穴中。

Arthur早于Orm醒来，彼时他正搂着Orm并将他圈在自己怀中，Arthur突然警觉，他不讨厌Orm，甚至可以说是十分喜欢，Orm的信息素和他也十分匹配，但......他想不出有什么办法可以让Orm在醒来后不大发雷霆。

他简单的脑子只想出了简单的想法，既然Orm那么渴求王位，那干脆就做他的王后好了，一样可以管理王国朝政。经过各方面的权衡，Arthur愈发觉得可行。

于是他打算在Orm醒来后给他一个惊喜。


End file.
